


You Deserve a Break

by orphan_account



Series: Flower Crown!Liam and Badboy!Zayn [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn decides to visit Liam at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve a Break

Liam hummed softly as he pushed himself onto his tip toes to put a book back in its original spot. Successfully sliding it in between two thicker books he continued on down the asile, putting books away until the cart he was pushing along became empty. He was about to turn around when suddenly warm hands covered his eyes and lips brushed against his ear, "Guess who it is?"  
  
Liam smiled, "Hm Tyler Posey?"  
  
"He's hot but guess again?"  
  
Liam laughed while moving his hands behind himself and sliding them underneath warm fabric, hands touching soft skin, "Zaynie." The hands moved away from his eyes and Liam turned around before pressing his lips against Zayn's softer ones, "Hi." Zayn smiled, "Hey, I was in the area and I remember you said you worked at this library on our date last week so I decided to stop by."  
  
"How very sweet of you," Liam wrapped his arms around the lad neck, "what are you doing in this area anyways?" Zayn rolled his eyes, "Just something I had to do for Harry." Liam nodded before kissing him again and Zayn's hands grabbed at his waist, lifting him up and sitting him down onto the cart, "You're very touchy today."  
  
Liam kissed down Zayn's jaw before tilting his head up to stare into the lad eyes, "Is this okay though? I know we've only been talking for some weeks now." Zayn smiled, "It's more than okay." Liam kissed him again and Zayn hummed, opening his mouth to allow Liam's tongue inside and Liam wrapped his legs around the lad waist, grinding his hips up and letting out a soft moan before pulling away, "I shouldn't be doing this on the job."  
  
Zayn pulled Liam off the cart then pressed him up against the book shelf, "You shouldn't be but you are and it's quite exciting," the lad started to unbutton Liam's pants, "we could get caught any second." Liam bit down on his bottom lip and Zayn slid his hand down Liam's pants, "Is this okay?" Liam couldn't seem to form words so he just let out a small whimper and Zayn kissed him again harder this time and Liam pushed his hips up, moaning at the way Zayn's hand is wrapped around his cock and fuck he thinks he's going to start cumming already.  
  
Zayn moaned softly, "Bet you've never done this before." Liam whispered in between his heavy breathing, "There's a lot of things I haven't done before." Zayn got down onto his knees, "Well we have to change that then." His eyes widened as Zayn easily tugged down Liam's pants and briefs and his knees buckled as Zayn's tongue dragged around the head of his cock and flicked at the slit which is steadily dripping pre cum. Liam bit down on his bottom lip then gasped when Zayn's warm and wet mouth wrapped around his cock. Liam couldn't help but to thrust his hips forward and Zayn moaned, encouraging him to do it again. Liam hesitated then thrust again and Zayn's fingers gripped at his thighs. Liam's hands shook as he grabbed at Zayn's hair and started moving his hips back and forth at a steady slow pace, liking the wet slurping sounds and the vibrations coming from Zayn's moaning.  
  
Liam started to move a bit faster as he got closer to his orgasm and Zayn started taking control again, swallowing him all the way down until his nose is brushing against the thick hair. Liam couldn't hold it any longer and he soon started cumming while letting out a small cry of pleasure. Zayn happily swallowed it all down before pulling away and pressing kisses against Liam's tummy. And Liam slid down onto the floor, dropping his head back against the bookcase, "Fuck."  
  
Zayn smiled then kissed him, "Good?"  
  
Liam nodded and Zayn kissed him again, "I'm taking you out on a date tonight, okay?" Liam just bobbed his head up and down again and Zayn laughed, "You should pull your pants up before someone really does see us." Liam lazily pulled up his pants then Zayn started kissing him again until they got up off the floor, "I'll text you details tonight, wear something warm."  
  
Liam smiled, "Okay."  
  
Zayn reached his hands down to fix Liam's pants, "Was that your first blowjob babe?" Liam blushed and Zayn giggled, "I can tell." Liam's cheeks turned even more red, "It was really great, think you sucked the life out of me though." Zayn burst into laughter, "Really? Well you know I guess I am pretty good. There's definitely more of where that came from." Liam hummed, "I bet there is."  
  
Zayn pulled away, "I'll see you later." Liam watched as the lad walked away before leaning against the bookcase and biting down onto his bottom lip, wondering how he got so lucky.


End file.
